


A coffee for a tired John

by JAKishu



Series: Little Sherlock [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coffee, Cute, Experiment, Gen, Kid Sherlock, Movie Night, Mr. Bee, Peter Pan - Freeform, Sleeping John, Sweet child, William - Freeform, john saves william, mr. bee talkes to william
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKishu/pseuds/JAKishu
Summary: John falls asleep while watching a movie with William. Little William remembers Greg´s words about coffee and starts to make one for John.





	1. Chapter 1

William's and Mr. Bee's attention was caught by the movie John had allowed them to watch. William liked the pirate boat and the boy who could fly. Mr. Bee liked the fairies and the mermaid best. They were both sitting on John's lap and William was still holding the last of Mrs. Hudson's cookies. His concentration was fully focused on the movie and not even something sweet could change that. Only the slowly starting snoring noise that was getting louder every minute was distracting him.

John had fallen asleep while the great movie was on. First William was a bit offended but, after being reminded by Mr. Bee that John had had a long day and was probably very tired, William tried not to move too much anymore as to not wake him up.

The movie was still running when he remembered what Greg had told him about coffee and how it made tired people fit again. Slowly William climbed down from John's lap with Mr. Bee in his hands and they walked together to the kitchen. They were very careful not to make any noises. He wanted to surprise John with a coffee.

William put his finger on his lips. "Pssst Mr. Bee we don't want to wake John up." Mr. Bee was very quiet as they got to the cupboard by the sink. The first part of their mission was to climb onto the sink to be able to reach for the cups on the shelf.  William placed Mr. Bee next to the sink. His small arms could barely reach it. How should he do that then? He looked around the kitchen and his gaze rested on the drawers. The child pulled out the lowest one up to its end and continued to pull all of them out a bit less than the one before until he had built himself a sort of staircase which allowed him to climb up to Mr. Bee.

It was a bit unsteady but it worked. Careful to not make too much noise William climbed onto the counter and crawled over to the waiting Mr. Bee. "Here I am." William grinned cheekily at his friend and reached over the sink to grab one of the freshly washed cups.

"We have a cup. Now we need sugar and milk to make it taste better. That's like the magic tea John makes for me." William reached from where he was on the counter to the cupboard on the wall where he would find the sugar. John put it back in there every time he made tea for him. "Don't panic Mr. Bee I will be very careful and after we have the sugar we need to find the black powder that smells nice but tastes terribly." William was able to open the door and find the sugar easily.

"Mr. Bee, do you know where the black powder is?" He couldn't remember nor had he ever seen John make himself a coffee. He wasn't sure but it should be someplace near the tea. Because there were tea-people and coffee-people and they took sugar in it and that is why all the things should be close together. William stood up a bit to have a better look inside the cupboard; he was dangerously close to the edge. "Mr. Bee I need your help. Maybe you can find it." William reached for his bee and held it up so the toy could search the top shelf. "Can you see? I… aahhh."

William, who was only wearing socks, slipped as he was trying to make himself bigger. He closed his eyes and pulled Mr. Bee instinctively closer to his body to protect him. But to his surprise he didn't fall very far and the landing was soft and warm. The child opened his eyes and found himself in John's arms.

"Young man, what did I tell you about climbing on furniture?" John didn't sound to cross with him and Mr. Bee whispered to William that John must have been watching them for a long time. That was okay for William, why shouldn't it be. He was always safe with John.

"I… We wanted to make you a coffee so that you are not tired anymore and can watch the movie with us." John smiled at him, pulled the sweet little child closer and walked back to his chair.

"That's nice of you, but even adults shouldn't drink coffee when it's late in the evening. You two had a nice idea. Thank you." William looked at Mr. Bee and smiled at his yellow-black friend. "Let's watch the movie and then we should be good for bed. What do you think?"

William nodded happily and concentrated on the movie again. He leaned back against John's chest. The pirate ship could now fly too.


	2. Cover Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as requested a beautiful new picture of one scene out of "a coffee for a tired John"  
> Thanks to nanna for her support for my stories. ^^


End file.
